


Игра

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Дверь в коридор широко открыта, и родители Твика могут зайти в любой момент. Крейгу это нравится.





	Игра

В комнате Твика шторы на окнах раздвинуты. Уже смеркается, так что при желании из соседнего дома можно увидеть, что тут происходит. Дверь в коридор широко открыта, и родители Твика могут зайти в любой момент. Крейгу это нравится. Нравится настолько, что собственные джинсы уже ощутимо тесны в паху. Такер расстегивает пуговицу на поясе, но до ширинки так и не добирается – он просто не может оторвать глаз от экрана. По спине бежит дрожь, лоб и шея покрыты испариной, но голос остается спокойным, будто он звонит в магазин на диване, а не приказывает Твику засунуть в себя третий палец. Это важно. Это часть их игры. Крейг не собирается нарушать правила и дать повод Твику сделать то же самое.

Из динамиков раздается глубокий вздох и отчетливый стон. С подбородка Твика свисает нитка слюны, он сидит в кресле в такой позе, что любая порнозвезда обзавидовалась бы. Крейг обожает доводить его до такого состояния. Он пожирает глазами окно видеочата, мокрые пальцы сжимают ножку микрофона. Твик его не видит. Черный экран отдает ему приказы, говорит, где и как именно трогать себя, с какой скоростью двигаться. Крейг знает, как это напрягает Твика. Знает, как это щекочет нервы и подстегивает паранойю его парня. Делать что-то неприличное в месте, где тебя в любой момент могут застукать, быть беззащитным и раскрытым перед тем, кого не можешь видеть, - это ведь такой стресс.

Пальцы Твика тянутся к сочащемуся смазкой члену, но Крейг не разрешает ему прикоснуться к себе. Твик тяжело дышит и матерится сквозь зубы. Такер с силой поглаживает себя между ног через джинсы. Ему все сложнее разыгрывать спокойствие и игнорировать собственный стояк. В такие моменты он сам не понимает, кто кого контролирует. Впрочем, Твик слишком занят собой и своими ощущениями, чтобы заметить это. Он сосредоточенно двигает пальцами внутри себя, другой рукой поглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедра. Даже несмотря на говенное качество видео там все еще виднеется светло-лиловый засос, который Крейг оставил в прошлый раз. Они делали это в подсобке, где лежат спортивные маты. Твик мучительно краснел и вздрагивал от малейшего шороха. Ну, первые минут пять точно. Потом ему стало плевать на все: незапертую дверь, шаги проходящих мимо людей и то, насколько громко он стонет.

Пока Такер отвлекается на воспоминания, дыхание по ту сторону экрана становится частым и отрывистым. Это верный признак, что Твик скоро кончит. Крейг решает не оттягивать больше его разрядку. Игра должна оставаться игрой. Смысл в том, чтобы опасно близко подходить к черте, но не пересекать ее. Никогда. Крейг не хочет потерять доверие Твика. Он даже готов отодвинуть свое удовольствие на второй план, лишь бы этого не произошло.

Крейг отключает микрофон и дрожащими пальцами тянет язычок молнии на джинсах вниз. Теперь он может, наконец, уделить внимание своему возбуждению. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, поглаживая большим пальцем головку и наблюдая за тем, как Твик дергается, будто через его тело проходят разряды тока, и изливается в собственную ладонь. Бинго. Крейг может собой гордиться. Он чертов профессионал. Правда, глядя на то, с каким выражением лица Твик облизывает свои влажные пальцы, он решает, что мог бы разделить с Твиком это почетное звание. Вы только посмотрите на него. Такер уже хочет включить микрофон, чтобы сказать, что агенты по поиску молодых порноактеров передерутся между собой, чтобы заполучить Твика, как его накрывает волна удовольствия. Удовольствия настолько острого, что он до боли зажмуривает глаза и поджимает пальцы на ногах.

Спустя пять минут Такер уже приводит себя в порядок, как бы между делом сообщая все еще слегка дезориентированному и обалделому Твику о том, что в следующий раз хочет попробовать бандаж. Густой румянец заливает щеки его парня. Крейг широко улыбается. Игра продолжается.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Битвы Пейрингов фандома Южный Парк.


End file.
